Schizo
by A Fire Inside
Summary: Yamato is a schizophrenic who is oblivious of his other half. As time goes by, “he” begins to make attempts at his escape. Begins with final chapter and ends with the first. Think of this as a Mimato with stalkerlike selfexpression minus the mimato though
1. Lovely Nights

Pd. 4  
English 10p

Schizo

Heavy rain fell upon the silent and mysterious surroundings. A fairly sized house was illuminated by the sudden bolt of lightening. Slowly the light faded away, and once again the shadows consumed the residence. Gradually the rain lightened and the moon began to come out from behind the clouds.

Nothing except an eerie stillness which enveloped the dark dwelling. The shadows of the trees moving slowly across the wall. A tall silhouette could be seen creeping through the home. It slowly moved stealthily from room to room, checking for any movement.

Lightening struck once again, illuminating his dark azure eyes. A look of paranoia upon his face, he continued onto the next room. He heard quiet cackling, he paused at the door. He looked upon the handle to find his hand slightly shaking. Working up all the courage in him, he opened the door.

"Yamato," snickered another man who he stood near the window. "I see you've found me." The man added.

Yamato lunged himself upon the man at the window. The man at the window stepped out of the way and proceeded to taunt Yamato with his laughter.

"You could've have said: 'hello, Matt,' but I guess this will do as well." The man chuckled.

In anger he pounced once again, this time Matt had no time to dodge his adversary. Yamato pinned Matt to the ground and connected his fist with the man's face. Using his legs Matt threw Yamato off of him and into a wall.

"Someone is grouchy today," Matt commented as he dusted himself off. Yamato growled and threw his fist once again. Matt dodged, quickly, and nodded his head in disappointment. Matt kicked up towards Yamato's skull, anticipating his attack Yamato ducked out of the way.

"You're learning," Matt said as his foot connected with Yamato's ribs. Yamato grabbed hold of his foot and twisted it around, Matt fell to the floor.

"You haven't said a word; don't you know who I am?" Matt asked in a sadistic tone.

Matt reached into his back pocket and came about again brandishing a butterfly knife. A maniacal laughter escaped his lips as he plunged the knife into Yamato's shin. A flash of both pain and terror crossed Yamato's eyes as Matt leisurely twisted the knife. His leg began to give out as the crimson fluid trickled from his wound.

"Who are you?" the first words Yamato chocked out that evening.

Matt stood over his body his smile growing with each passing second. "C'mon, Yamato, you know who I am-- we've known each other our whole lives...I'm hurt." His icy cold voice laughed sinisterly.

Yamato shut his eyes for a moment the pain being too much to endure as Matt removed the blade. His eyes sprang open once again as he felt the blade break through the skin of palm. Matt embedded the blade deeply into his palm, forcing it through veins and bones.

"Believe me, this is a _very_ enjoyable experience." Matt commented as he rose up Yamato limp arm. Yamato gasped, his mind registering the fact that the blade had emerged on the other side. The once silver blade, dripping in Yamato's blood as Matt slowly shook Yamato's arm about.

"Tell me, does this hurt?" Matt asked as he applied more pressure on the handle of the knife. The blade glistened in Yamato's blood, slowly twisting around in his palm. Yamato cried out in pain and agony as Matt removed the blade from his wound.

"I'm sorry was that a yes or a no?" Matt asked as he brought the knife down once again. Yamato's eyes wide shut as he endured his vicious torture. His teeth clenched together, his right hand torn, his other balled into a fist, as a single tear escaped his eye.

"You stay there for a while, I'm gonna check the news. I'm hoping for some clear skies tomorrow." Matt informed as he switched on the television.

Yamato lie motionless on the ground, not wanting to move in fear of pain. He looked over at his bloody hand, and noticed that it was still bleeding heavily. It hurt so much-- Like thousands of tiny shards running about in his palm. The pain was blinding, he would rather be shot in the leg repeatedly.

He collected every ounce of strength he possessed at the moment and reached over for the knife sticking out of his gory palm. He winced and bit his shirt to keep himself from crying out as he began to draw the knife from his palm. The knife emerged from his hand most reluctantly adding to the damage as it was pulled out. Saturated in a scarlet fluid, the blade trembled in his hand; Yamato began to feel lightheaded as he looked upon the blade.

"Look at that, it's going to be slightly cloudy tomorrow." Matt commented, his eyes not leaving the screen. Yamato sat up; his eyes darted towards his foe to assure himself that his actions went undetected.

Yamato brought the knife down with tremendous force into Matt's back. A face of shock on Matt's face as he attempted to turn around. Yamato pressed on the knife, before pulling it out of Matt's back. Matt cried out for mercy as Yamato stabbed him once again, Matt fell to the floor; the tables had turned on him.

Yamato proceeded to kick him repeatedly after he had pulled out the knife. Matt kept on searching himself with whatever strength he had left in him. Yamato put off his assault only to search for the knife which he had haphazardly discarded. As he looked for the knife, Matt sustained his search.

Yamato came about with the butterfly knife in his hand; he glared at Matt; who for some reason had a smirk on his face. In a fit of rage Yamato brought the blade down upon Matt's Adam's apple. As the blade made its way towards his neck, Matt rapidly pulled out a gun.

The blade pierced Matt's Adam's apple simultaneously as the bullet struck Yamato's forehead. "Mimi," they bother whispered

Blood splattered onto a picture of a young woman with amber-brown hair and honey colored eyes.

-------------------------------------------------

Two Days Later

With skies mostly clear, with the exception of a few dark clouds, birds chirped as police cleared the scene. Headlines all over Odaiba spoke of a man's gruesome suicide. _Local Schizo Commits Suicide_ were what the headlines read that day.


	2. Stalker

_**Schizo**_

**STALKER**

The quiet rustling of the bushes, the peculiar howling of the winds, so many sounds of many sorts that she forgot all about the silence. Walking to her home with no company but that of her thoughts, she quickened her pace. Her mind heard footsteps but no one was near when she turned around. Paranoia, fear, mistrust, suspicion and terror could all be found on her lovely features. Rummaging around for her keys, she came to a sudden halt when she heard a twig snap.

Looking down upon her feet lie a broken stem. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she resumed her search for her keys. Cracking the door open steadily she stuck her hand in and as it began to search for the light switch. The dark room was illuminated, the woman finally relaxed as she threw herself onto the couch. A high pitched shriek was heard throughout the house, as the woman jumped to her feet. Something had rubbed up upon her leg; her amber eyes went to the floor. Her heartbeat had lessened as a tiny grey cat came into her view.

"Oscar," she began as she scooped cat into her arms. "You scared me..." The petite kitten looked up at her with large eyes. "Don't give me that look Oscar...I'm sorry I've just been a bit jumpy," she leaned in closer to the cat's ear. "I think someone is watching me." She confessed.

------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Outside, just beyond the shut window, was a crouched man, watching her every move. He inched closer towards the window. His eyes took note of her every action, her every breath. He moved over to the next window as she left the room. He didn't find her there. A room upstairs lit up, and he cursed under his breath as he advanced towards a tree.

He climbed up the tree, not caring for the splinters that got embedded into his hands. His dark cobalt eyes relocated her once again. His breathing grew shorter, his golden locks falling into his eyes as he grew impatient.

As he wrapped up watching her fall to sleep, he drew an object from his knapsack. A miniature camera, with what seemed to be a home made battery supply attached to it. He placed it in an almost undectable crevice of the tree, and secured it haphazardly with duck tape.

Once safely on the ground, his hands came about brandishing another article. Unlike the previous, this was neatly wrapped in a pink wrapper, tied together by a lilac bow. He placed the package on the floor, rang the doorbell thrice and disappeared into the dark.

------------------------

-------------------------------------------------

Awakened by the ringing of her doorbell, she climbed out of her bed most unwillingly as she pulled on a robe. She gazed though the peep hole to find that no one was there. Even though no one was in sight, she opened the door anyhow. Her eyes fell upon the package at her feet.

Kneeling down she picked up the gift. She moved her honey-brown hair from her face as she cautiously unwrapped her present. Inside was a tiny white stuffed bear, who hugged a heart which read: _I'm Thinking of You_. As she lifted the bear from its place her eye caught sight of a letter. Written on black paper with what appeared to be a red gel pen, she read it to herself.

_Dear Mimi,_

_I've been thinking of you for quite a while now._

_We've met many times before; you never spoke to me..._

_Rather you spoke near me..._

_I was always there, right next to him, if you will..._

_You always spoke to **him**, your dear friend._

_But I'll change this soon..._

_Hope to see you some other time._

_Love Always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

--------------

------------------------

-------------------------------------------------


	3. Sessions

_Schizo_

**Sessions**

The inconspicuous buzzing of the air vents and the squeaking of the leather made for an unnerving atmosphere. The tick, ticking of the clock echoed stridently in his ears, palpitating against his temples. His eyes shifting about the room, the entrance creaking open, bringing him out of his stupor of keen awareness, his eyes fell upon the door. A tall aged gentleman, bifocals on the bridge of his emaciated nose, he sighed profoundly as he took his seat.

"Yamato Ishida," began the man, "Let's begin on why you came here today?" He asked.

"Because I took the advice of friend who wears of bow tie…Dr…?" He paused his sentence for a response.

"Nakashima." The doctor responded.

"To be frank with you…I haven't been myself at times. Some days I can't even recall what I did the previous day." Yamato began slowly, hesitantly. He awaited a response from his psychiatrist, a simple reply. When no words escaped his tight lips, he sighed heavily before he continued.

"Well, you see…it started in high school, when I began dating my fiancé…I haven't been in complete control of my actions or thoughts," he went into detail as the analyst signaled him to continue. "I feel like there is another side of me that wants to get out." He concluded as Dr. Nakashima signaled him to stop.

"So it began in high school? When you first met your fiancé?" He questioned as he began to takes notes.

"It began in high school when my fiancé and I began dating; I had already met her when in elementary school." He corrected.

"Tell me some more, what is the most recent incident of these happening?" Dr. Nakashima inquired.

"Yesterday I woke up, and couldn't remember a single thing I did that day, luckily I had been out of town…Usually, when I can't remember anything, I somehow end up calling my fiancés house and hanging up…Well at least according to her. She says the few times I do speak to her during these periods of time…she says I'm not myself, that I refer to myself as _him_." The doctor halted him.

"You can't recall events? When these blackout periods occur, has your fiancé ever made contact with you…besides that of your odd phone calls? If so, what has she told you about these encounters." The doctor asked curiously.

"I don't think I ever have…She tells me that I've only called once or twice recently…All she seems to bring up is that I sound uncharacteristic. That I sound like some psycho stalker of some sort." He explained, pausing every now and then to search for the right words.

"So you've never made any contact with her…Yamato, I've got some news for you. I don't know how you're going to take this but…You're a schizophrenic." Dr. Nakashima informed his patient.

"A schizophrenic, meaning…" he trailed off uncertainly, as he sat up straight in a worried manner.

"Schizophrenic, meaning you suffer from schizophrenia. Schizophrenia being a sever mental disorder/illness. It's associated with brain abnormalities and typically evidenced by disorganized speech and behavior, delusions, and hallucinations…In simplest terms, you have two personalities." He explained rather cautiously.

Yamato rubbed his cranium slowly taking in the information. "So you're telling me that, I have two personalities…And that this other personality of mine is obsessed with fiancé? Can….C-can you just explain how this happened to me?" He asked, utter bewilderment all over his face.

"Based on what you've told me…This other half of yours is infatuated with your fiancé. The main reason why people develop schizophrenia is because they have an unhealthy level of suppressed emotions. For that reason your other half is calling your fiancé, and following her around…I'm not all too sure, maybe you should tell me about your history with her." Suggested the doctor as he took out a note pad.

"I don't think I wanna do that," he informed his psychiatrist.

"Why's that…Just take it step by step. Start off on how you first met her, and then gradually progress with the pace of the narration.

"Well," Yamato began with a deep breath. "My fiancé and I met when we were in the 6th grade I think…? We didn't exactly get along…It's was for the stupidest reason now that I think about it. We are both very competitive people. At one time it even got to the point at which we were fighting over our friends.

"By the 8th grade, our friends would have to trick us just to get us into the same room. The whole reason that they had to trick us was because if I were going to be with my fiends…Mimi automatically would say she was busy or was grounded." Yamato paused for a long moment.

"We eventually just stopped falling for that. I can't really say that we didn't talk that much, since we had a lot of the same classes in high school…Mainly because there were very few AP teachers at the time, so we would get stuck in the same class no matter what. Because of our volatile _friendship_, our teachers would often pair us off when doing group work. The only things that resulted from that, were impressive 'A' papers, and projects. Uh…I'm not going to go into how we started dating…Mainly because it's an extremely scandalous story no matter how many details I choose to leave out-"

"You have no idea what scandalous is…I'm a psychiatrist, hearing embarrassing tales is half of the job." Dr. Nakashima explained to him

"Sometime during our senior year, I realized that no matter what I did, she would never shut-up while insulting me. I would _try_ to apologize, I'd put my hands over my ears…I would do everything I could…One day, I must have done something especially annoying to her, because she was on a roll…I tried everything, of course that wouldn't work…So I just kind of kissed her, which _did_ work…Then things slow progressed, and we kind of ended up having sex…The whole scandalous part would be that it started out with a kiss, and then we ended up having sex in a stall in the men's room at our high school. All this within an hour…And then we ditched school and had some more sex at my house" Yamato explained as he looked away from the doctor.

"I think I've found the repressed emotion…For you to have kissed her in the first place is proof that you wanting her to be quiet wasn't the only catalyst. As a psychiatrist I've studied human behavior. You must have wanted her to kiss you, or for you to kiss her, before you ever made that risqué move on her…My guess is that you're other half also must have wanted that to happen as well…But since you acted it out, _he_ became resentful towards you. Since the repressed emotion or desire was fulfilled, _he_ couldn't just go away, so he chooses to watch her every move…Something I'm guessing you wish you could do since _he_ is acting it out." He told Yamato

"So what do I do just live with this? Isn't there a way I can repress him?" Yamato asked.

"Here," he handed him the prescription. "Take it three times a day, or every eight hours. This will suppress your other personality from taking over. Now, I'm not saying he'll disappear, it'll just keep him in check, so to speak." Dr. Nakashima explained to him.

"Alright, thanks…" He said as he stood up off the chairs.

"Alright I'll see you in three weeks," said Dr. Nakashima as he bade him farewell.

-  
-  
-

* * *

To answer _A Fire Inside TWO's _question: No I can't say that I feel resentful towards any new author that has more reviews than me. And to be honest I pity any author that does. The main reason for me not being envious is because...My writing style, and topics at times aren't exactly well recieved by some.

* * *

Rock Legend's C2 comm. titled: _In Vacuo in Extrimis _check it out. 

Laterz  
A Fire Inside


End file.
